In An Instant
by NicholaXD
Summary: A Time Capsule— a tiny, insignificant, piece of spacecraft jettisoned across the stars; unbeknownst to most of the importance of the small transportation device. For this spacecraft contains the last Time Baby of Gallifrey. And it's on a one way ticket to crashing into the Earth.


**Hello readers and welcome to my first (of many) fanfiction on this wonderful website. I've had some experience in writing but I still make mistakes. I'll really appreciate it if you point out any flaws in this fic, I want to make it the best it can be.**

**Now it's going to be a babyfic type thing featuring the Tenth Doctor just after he loses Rose. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll post the next one tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

A woman was running through the destruction, grief, and death of the seemingly never ending war. Screams could be heard throughout the city, adults dying, children crying. She could feel the violent shaking beneath her feet as explosions went off in several directions; the tremors were so violent that they nearly knocked her off her feet.

But she couldn't stop. She had to run, if not for herself but for the bundle she was carrying in her arms. The woman knew that the Daleks were closing in on the city, exterminating anyone and everything that wasn't Dalek in attempts to 'purify' this planet from imperfection. Several civilisations have already fallen to this terrifying race, and it seems Gallifrey was next on the very long list.

The fallen lay dead on the ground, their bodies killed before they could regenerate. Some of them were children, their bodies so mangled that you could barely make out their original structure. However most were soldiers who had been shot down by their terrifying enemy had been disintegrated.

But what else would one expect during a Time War?

Finally reaching her destination, the woman was relieved that the transport pod had remained unharmed during the battle. It was small, originally designed to carry tiny amounts luggage. She opened the capsule, placing the bundle securely inside. This bundle however wasn't the luggage in which the contraption was crated for.

For this bundle is not a bundle at all, rather an infant merely who has had only one year of life. He was a little baby boy small for his age. But oh, he was so full of life and deserved to live it out.

"I'm sorry, so sorry my child," The woman sobbed cupping a hand over the child's cheek, her brown orbs looking intently at the infants blue eyes. The child immediately grabbed a hold of his mother's sleeve, seeking to comfort his crying mother. "This—this is for the best."

She glanced behind her; a fleet of Daleks could were hastily approaching, destroying all that stood in their path. It would only be a matter of time before they reach her and the child.

"Just remember you are so loved, so very, very loved." The mother muttered to the child. Planting one more kiss upon his forehead before closing the hatchet of the transport pod, hoping, no praying that he'd somehow escape. She hastily pressed several buttons in order for the spacecraft to take fight, hopefully carrying her child to safety. Smiling she set the timer, wiping her tears before running off.

"Look at me Daleks!" She shouted, catching the terrifying creature's attention. But to no avail. The destroyer continued to race forward, almost reaching the capsule.

"Over here!" The woman exclaimed throwing several bits of debris at the machine ultimately catching its attention.

"The female has ignited in battle!" The Dalek screeched, racing towards the woman. "She must be _exterminated!"_

With a loud 'booming' noise the transport pod was released, sending the precious cargo up into the atmosphere. The woman grinned as she watched it fly, it had been a success. Her child will be safe. The Dalek approached the woman, charging its laser. After it was finished it fired mercilessly at the woman, disintegrating her instantly.

But her death would not be in vain, for the child has escaped.

**London 2007**

In the hectic streets of London people were travelling in different directions, trying to reach their destination. No one seemed to notice the man wearing the brown suit, his hair spiked up in a stylish fashion. He was leaning up against the wall, his hands reaching deep within his pockets. His was head tilted upwards looking directly at the sky.

This man was commonly known as the Doctor.

Although no expression played across his face, on the inside the Doctor was in utter turmoil. Guilt was filling up in his stomach, practically eating him alive.

In his long nine-hundred years of life he's never gone through so much heartache. Why was it that everything thing he's held dear had to just disappear. It wasn't fair! His friends, family, home, Planet—even Rose.

He could've saved her if he was just fast enough, smarter no _faster. _He could've found a way to bring her back, the love of his life. But he wasn't good enough and now Rose was forever lost.

And that's what hurt him the most.

So lost in his train of thoughts, the Doctor was surprised when a sudden booming noise reached his ears. It immediately ripped him away from his trance. Hopping on his feet he glanced around, trying to find the cause of the commotion. Then he spotted it.

To the untrained eye it seemed that some space debris came crashing down, but the Doctor knew better. He could smell the chemicals in which this meteor carried, and this baffled him. Whatever had landed here has definitely come from the Time Vortex. Wasting no time the Doctor ran straight towards the crash site—which was seemingly in the middle of a London park. As he reached the newly formed crater he began to feel a buzzing in the back of his mind, an impossible buzzing. Frowning he slide down into the crater, careful not to fall flat on his face.

As he approached the spacecraft the lid instantly opened, revealing a sleeping child. Confused the Doctor stepped closer towards the capsule, his hands reaching out to retrieve the child. But as his hands reached the child, the comforting buzzing inside his head intensified. And that could only mean one thing.

This child, this tiny, sleeping child… was in fact a Time Lord.


End file.
